Remember
by isabella567
Summary: Bellatrix said something to tonks as a child, now all grown up and about to face death Tonks ask bellatrix to remember....


Remember

A woman ran as fast as she could through some muggle dunghill.

It was night and some wolves could be heard howling in the distance.

_She was risking everything....._

Bellatrix lestrange was a death eater and coming here was going against everything she stood for.

Finally after what seemed like hours, she reached her destination.

A small cottage up a hill was what she was looking for.

She quietly opened the gate and creped inside the front yard.

_'the lights are out, they must be in bed already'_ she thought to herself.

She made her way to the back yard and looked in the window.

There sleeping soundly a small baby with pink hair.

She had her nose and eyes, she could see that already.

Bellatrix whispered an incantation and the back door unlocked quietly.

When she reached Her niece's room she saw that her hair color was the exact same as the wallpaper.

She walked over to the crib, and stared down at her.

Today was her 1st birthday and bella had a gift for her.

She took out a doll from her pocket and put it next to a sleeping Nymphadora

"Happy Birthday....Nymphadora" she said rubbing the pink hairs.

" Nymphadora, such a horrid name, from now on I shall call you...Dora....? No...Tonks....yeah, tonks that's a pretty name."

Bellatrix then heard footsteps.

" Sorry, Tonks but it looks like I have to go..."

She disappeared on the spot.

An exact replica of bellatrix walked in a few seconds later, she look down at tonks and gasped. There, in the crib, lying next to tonks, was a doll, the doll she never expected to see again....

"_Bella"_ she whispered.

X.......................................................................................X

Over the years Tonks grew up and she still carried her doll with her everywhere she went.

Her aunt bellatrix, had stopped by a few times at night to give her gifts. Tonks would pretend she was sleep when really, she was wide awake.

She heard the whispers of bellatrix saying she would watch over her, she heard the whispers of her saying that she loved her no mater what....

She even got to see bellatrix once, while awake, when she saved her.

Tonks had been lost and was crying in the woods when a beautiful black haired lady came out from behind one of the trees.

" Who are you?!" tonks screamed frighted

"I'm....well...I'm someone who looks over you...."

"You mean like a guardian angel?" tonks asked excitedly.

"Yes, exactly what I meant"

Bellatrix waved her wand and then a white Grim appeared.

"lead the way, kit." she said to the grim.

Bellatrix and tonks followed.

They got to the edge of the forest.

"Tonks, this is where I must leave you. Remember, I will always lo-"

She was cut of by Andromeda's screams for tonks.

The bella was gone once again.

X..................................................................................................................X

Months had past and there was no sign of bella.

Tonks was in her room reading when she heard noises outside her window.

She looked to find bella.

"Bella!" She whispered closing her book.

"Tonks I have to make this quick. I'm your aunt and my full name is bellatrix lestrange, I just did something horrid, so I probably will not see you for a while. But remember this, we may have said goodbye in a crazy way, but to me, you will always be my Little niece.

In a flash she was gone.

X.....................................................................................................................X

Over 14 years has past since that day.

Tonks never forgot bella or her final words to her before she was locked up in azkaban for the rest of her life....

Tonks sat at her desk in the auror department.

She opened the daily prophet and saw the last thing she expected to see

in bold print read:

**MASS BREAKOUT**

and

**LESTRANGE BREAKS FREE!!!!**

Tonks almost dropped her coffee.

She wandered if she would find her like she use too, or had Azkaban changed her so that she didn't love her anymore...?

Over 3 years had past and tonks only encountered bellatrix on the battlefield

Bellatrix had managed to spear her life each time, but not once had she mentioned what she said before, not once had she even acted like she meant it....

Now, here we are at the final battle of hogwarts and bellatrix and tonks face off for the last time....

"I shall kill you now, _Nymphadora_."

her wand pointing at tonks, both moving in a circle trying to cut the other off.

"Avada ked-!"

"Wait!!" tonks screamed.

Bellatrix lowered her wand.

"Aunt bella, remember...remember what you said to me the day you left?!"

Tonks said close to tears.

Bellatrix gasped.

_But remember this, we may have said goodbye in a crazy way, but to me, you will always be my little niece._

Those same words played through her mind.

Bella closed her eyes.

"I remember _Tonks_, how could I forget? I love you, you are my blood..."

Tonks let a soft smile come to her face.

"If I don't kill you, he'll kill me..."

She pointed her wand at tonks.  
Tonks looked frightened.

Bellatrix smiled.

"Remember what I said Tonks, Goodbye..."

Bellatrix quickly pointed the wand back at herself, and said her last words

"_Avada Kedavra_"


End file.
